In general, Information Handling Systems (IHS) include a processing device, a memory device for storing computer code that, when executed by the processor, causes the IHS to perform various operations on data and a data storage device for storing the data. Memory devices are often configured on a circuit card, often referred to as a Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM). The IHS often includes various other pluggable circuit cards, such as Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) cards, etc. Pluggable circuit cards, such as DIMM cards and PCI cards, generally plug into a connector slot or socket. The connector slot typically includes several metal connectors for contacting corresponding connector pads on the circuit card.
Pluggable circuit cards and corresponding insertion sockets or slots are typically rated for limited durability. Durability is typically rated by the number of card insertion cycles. For example, a standard DIMM socket may be designed to support full performance for up to twenty-five (25) DIMM insertion cycles. After that point, it is not guaranteed that the mechanical, electrical, and other properties will be met. Examples of specifications parameters that will be at risk are: Insertion Force, Retention Force, Un-mating Force, Contact Resistance, Current Carrying Capability, Signal Loop Inductance, Signal Capacitance, Random Vibration Tolerance, Physical Shock Tolerance, and others. When any of these parameters exceeds their specified operating range requirements due to excessive numbers of insertion cycles, intermittent or persistent memory errors could occur.
In addition, the industry is constantly looking to reduce the cost of both the connector sockets as well as the DIMM modules by reducing the thickness of plating on electrical contacts. Alternatively, costs may be lowered by using lower cost plating material, contacts, gold flash, etc. For example, DDR3 DIMM modules have plating recommendations for gold plating 0.76 micrometers over 2.0 micrometers nickel, or gold plating 0.05 micrometers over 0.25 micrometers palladium over 2.0 micrometers nickel, or gold plating 0.05 micrometers over 2.0 micrometers nickel depending on the application. But suppliers are constantly pushing industry standards to use thinner and less costly options.
Over the typical 5-10 year life of a server, pluggable circuit cards, such as DIMMs, may be moved, replaced, swapped, upgraded many times. This is particularly the case if the system is used for product development, is repurposed or reconfigured frequently, or exhibits memory related failures or system failures which implicate possible memory failures. However there is no mechanism to determine or track how many times a pluggable circuit card or connector socket has been inserted or removed.